Puppets
by shadowcat19
Summary: What would happen if the man you fell in love with was your enemy? What would happen if the woman you fell in love with desired only revenge? The story of two people who was destined to be apart.


'Puppets'  
  
Disclaimer: I asked Santa if I could have Gundam Wing. He said no.  
  
And a BIG thank you to my partner in crime, Litia * tackles Litia * where would I be with out you? I'd be still scratching my head and trying to make this fic appear out of thin air. Thank you for putting up with me and helping me with this fic. I owe you big time! You are a GREAT beta reader!!  
  
'Puppets'  
  
"Relena, look outside, tell me what do you see?" The little girl hopped off her father's laps and stared out the window.  
  
"Well I see a field full of beautiful daisies, butterflies fluttering around, a bubbling brook and children laughing and playing merrily outside." King Peacecraft smiled wearily and the little girl hopped back onto his lap. Gently he brushed aside her blonde bangs and stared into her sky blue eyes. She was a replica of him. Her eyes, the shades of blue, matched his perfectly. Her thoughts of peace and harmony were influenced by his teachings.  
  
"Relena I want you to imprint that image into your mind. I want you to always remember the Sanq Kingdom, your home this way. "He stared out side and breathed in deeply. " Relena please listen carefully. If a war occurs here the daisies will vanish and corpses shall rest on the field. Butterflies will no longer flutter happily, the river shall be a deep crimson and cheerful laughter will be petrified screams and scornful funeral marches." Relena looked outside and tried to block the mental images. Her delicate brows contracted in thought.  
  
"Father what is war? Is it glorious? Will it prove power and pride?"  
  
King Peacecraft shook his head slowly. "War is nothing but meaningless pain and fear suffered by people. No, it is not glorious; casualties are what war feed on. To me, war is mere puppet show. Soldiers are just puppets dangling on the string controlled by the puppet master. The beginning of each revolution is an end of a era, the end of a masterpiece performance waiting for the next performance to begin." Relena listened carefully and frowned slightly. She did not fully understand what her father meant, but what ever it is, she had a feeling she was about to find out.  
  
* * *  
  
The moonlight shone down to the sea making it sparkle with delight. Relena looked out onto her surroundings. She was on top of a tower. Relena frowned. This is definitely not her bedroom, but somehow she knew where she was. The moonlight shone in through the window and Relena stared curiously out the window, straight into two deep blue eyes. Those eyes were like the sea below, except without the sparkle.  
  
Empty  
  
Emotionless  
  
Relena squinted to get a better view; she was somehow transfixed on them. An eclipse swallowed up the moonlight. The shadows obscured her visions, as she could not see the face nor the body but those eyes, they shone in the shadows. Slowly the moon drifted away and lit up the night. Relena saw a flash of dark brown locks but before she could look at the figure closely, the light blinded her and she was tossed violently into the shadows..  
  
Relena Peacecraft woke up with a strange feeling inside her. Why was she feeling a new emotion inside her? Need.the need for someone suddenly blossomed. Was it for him? The mysterious boy from her dreams. She looked out the window onto the familiar soft blue sky.  
  
She felt cold all of a sudden. "Relena, I want you to imprint that image into your mind. I want you to always remember the Sanq Kingdom, your home this way." She remembered her father's words. She frowned. How did that just pop into my head? She shrugged to herself and began to get dressed. At only a young age of 12, the young Peacecraft Princess was already following King Peacecraft's footsteps to become the next pacifist leader of the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
The day drifted by slowly as Relena wondered aimlessly around the beach, the blue waves sort of reminded her of the mysterious eyes. Anticipation built up inside her. A part of her wanted to go back to sleep again, maybe she'll see him. The other part was less forgiving. It told her to stop acting like a lovesick puppy and 'grow up'. Who was that boy? What is his name? Why is he outside by him self in the middle of the night? And most importantly 'IS HE REAL? ' Relena gave a loud snort as she lay down on the soft sand, the grains gently coaxing her to sleep.  
  
"I really can't believe my self." Relena yawned, " I'm actually daydreaming over some stranger who is just my imagination." She rolled over and with a final yawn, her eyes drifted shut as sleep welcomed her.  
  
***  
  
The sound of explosions snapped the young princess out of her deep slumber. She sat up quickly and wandered where she was. The sky was a deep shade of grey. Relena frowned. "That's strange, it was sunny just a few minutes ago. She sat up and stretched her tired arms. " The weather changed so quickly." Relena fell silent in an instant. Grey smoke and scarlet glows erupted from the castle. "Oh my." tears rolled down her face as she ran to the remains of her home. The puppet had begun its performance.  
  
The trail leading to the castle seemed forever as Relena began to wonder where everybody is. Father, Mother, Miliardo.Relena raced around a corner and collided into something. Not even looking at what she hit she stood and kept running . " I wouldn't go there if I were you."  
  
Relena stopped instantly as she whipped her head around. Her sky blue eyes meet the cold stare of deep blue. Her body froze as her legs gave in. He was so familiar." You.You're." remembering what the boy said Relena frowned. "What do you mean?" "I'll say it again, "the boy repeated coldly. "I wouldn't got there if I were you." Relena felt her blood boil as she regain feeling to her legs. "And just who are you to tell me what to do, what do you know?" The boy brushed a stray lock of chocolate brown hair from his eyes, "More than you." Relena's pale cheek was suddenly tinted red. She held the urge to clamps both hands around the boy's neck. The boy looked her age, probably just a bit older. He casually leaned against a tree, his chocolate locks slightly obscuring his cold eyes, giving him a look of superiority and boredom. "Why I am wasting my time with an jerk like you I would never understand." She turned and ran down the trail. "If you hurry you might still hear the old man's last words." The boy called behind her. Relena felt her hear stop. Father.  
  
The castle was a gate way to Hell. Scarlet flames danced around the mounds of corpses. She could hardly recognise it. Her garden, her swing, the brook, they had all vanished. Relena raced up the stairs and finally reached her father's study. A flash of blonde in the corner caught her eye.  
  
" Mother. " She whispered. Beside her a woman lay strangely still, her blonde hair scattered about her blood stained face. A slight movement caught Relena's attention. Relena gasped in surprise. Lying in the middle of the room, in a pool of crimson was her father. King Peacecraft. " Father."She whispered as she gently stroked his sweat-dampened face. Her tears rolled from her cheek on to her father's. "Relena, I'm so grateful to see that you are not injured. " King Peacecraft gasped as a stabbing pain shot through his body. "I feared that this day would come. Our kingdom has been spreading pacifism for generations but rebels are determined to erase our existence in this world. The puppets have begun their performance, now it's your duty to stop them. Please continue spreading pacifism Relena, I'm counting on you. Don't let the whole world suffer this.please Relena. " Relena held his hands tightly. " I will father, I promise you that I will." her tears betrayed her as they now flow freely down her cheek, blurring her vision. King Peacecraft smiled wearily as his eyes drift shut slowly. "Thank.you Relena." Relena could no longer see his blue eyes. His eyes finally dropped shut as darkness lead him to his eternal slumber. "Father, you were so kind, you did not deserve this, I promise that I will avenge for you death father. I promise." A flash of deep Prussian eyes and brown locks appeared in her mind. "If you hurry you might still hear the old man's last words."  
  
Relena clenched her fists. "Him."  
  
*** No one would ever guess that Relena Dorlian, was once Princess of the fallen nation, the Sanq Kingdom. She was .normal. Mr and Mrs Dorlain adopted Relena after they found her lying on top of the deceased King. Relena recovered quickly and joins Mr Dorlain in conferences worldwide. Mr Dorlain knew that he could not replace King Peacecraft, nor does he want to. If she was happy, it didn't matter. But Relena was not happy. Behind her mask there were emotions that she has managed to push aside for many years. The darkness of her childhood still haunts her at night. People soon caught on to the 'fire' that obliterated the Sanq Kingdom. The media told the world that a fire whipped out the nation, eliminating the nobles and the royalties. Relena knew better. She had seen the one responsible.  
  
The Puppet  
  
***  
  
Sky blue looked straight into deep blue. She was here again. The sorrowful glow made those eyes shone out more. The sea of emotions swirled around and a single teardrop rolled down her cheek.  
  
Heero shot up from his dream. He was no longer a boy. His height had increased a lot, enlarging his whole body to the right proportion. "What is happening." he moaned. He had killed before, hundreds of times. But those eyes of that girl haunted him even now. At night, those eyes woke him as he pleaded to go back to sleep. At day, they over cast him like a shadow. Escaping was impossible. He could remember it very clearly. She was on top of a tower, he didn't now where it stood but he knew that she was staring down at him. There was something about that girl. Something that was all very new to him, something.  
  
***  
  
The boy of her dreams has grown as days passed. His toned, masculine body was visible now. Could he be that boy 6 long years ago? Relena had changed dramatically her self as well. She was no longer the naíve little girl daydreaming everdayday about a mysterious dream boy. Her heart set on avenging her father's death. She was stronger. She took control.  
  
She was ready.  
  
***  
  
{Relena's POV}  
  
I stood quietly outside the door the meeting room. Father was in side to attend a very important meeting. My surroundings were quiet. Only my own heartbeat thumped as I tugged on my shirt. I could do this, couldn't I? I've waited years for this moment, now I'm ready. Suddenly the meeting door opened and a mass crowd walked out. I saw him. Masculine body, brown locks and Prussian eyes. Him. He stared right past me and walked away. "Don't go." I pleaded. At the same time, a huge explosion sounded, crumbling the wall opposite me. I blacked out completely.  
  
When I awoke, I was lying on a soft bed; the room was dim so I felt my way to the floor. Where am I? More importantly, Where is he? The room lit up as someone flicked the lights on. Him.  
  
His clothes rustled as he came close. His eyes, dark and emotionless. I felt the familiar feeling inside me.  
  
Rage  
  
"The meeting was held short and as the delegents left a explosive device went off. There were no casualties but your father was injured, you blacked out so I brought you back home with me. You parents should be able to come and get you soon.," he said as he closed in on me. I took a few steps back. His eyes studied my face closely. " Have we met ?" he asked as her came even closer. I backed up until my legs rested against the oak desk. A small knife caught my eye, the one you use to open envelopes. For the first time in my life, I wanted to grab that knife, to hurt someone, better yet, kill him. My fingers slowly gripped the smooth handle. My breathing came in gasps. He blinked slightly and I thrusted the sharp blade towards him. Swiftly he caught my hand and pinned me against the desk. I wanted to slap him, to hurt him, anything but his weight on top of me made it difficult just to talk.  
  
"Get of me!" I tried struggling but he responded by pressing harder against me, stopping my movements. He knocked the knife out of my hands and pinned my hand on the side of my face.  
  
" First of I need you to answer a few questions. Have we met?" he said coldly. I shoved at him hard and continued to struggle. He pinned me down harder (if possible) and my hands ached as he gripped them hard.  
  
" You look very familiar, have we met?" he said again, louder than before. I closed my eyes. "Yes." I whispered. I waited for him to grab that knife and kill me. To kill the last living Peacecraft, to complete what he set out to do. He loosened his grip on my arms and jumped of me. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at me. It landed on my head with a soft thud.  
  
"Dry your eyes," he said coldly as he walked away. "You've been through a lot today. Your parents should be here to get you tomorrow." He walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving me utterly confused as I picked up the shirt and inhaled softly.  
  
Why didn't he kill me? Why could he not finish me off? I looked down at his shirt and the neglected knife. And why do I have a feeling that I feel the same way?  
  
***  
  
Those eyes, the Peacecraft girl looks a lot like.her but is just can't be.  
  
He killed my parents, my people but why is there a hesitation inside me?  
  
If what she said is true, then she is the Peacecraft girl. I'll have to destroy her. I have to complete my mission.  
  
I have to kill him, the way he killed father but his eyes, the swirling waves of hidden emotions, could he be the boy from my dreams?  
  
*** I woke up and saw the unfamiliar surroundings and panicked. Where am I? I instantly thought. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. He is the boy I saw, I'm sure of it. I looked down at my hands. Would they look different when they are stained with blood? There's no turning back now.  
  
I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I didn't want to leave here. Was it for revenge, or maybe him. The sun set slowly, creating an orange glow and shadows danced about around the stone pillars. I felt someone's presence and turned around. He was there, leaning against one of the pillars, looking straight at me. I didn't know how to face him, not yet.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" I felt myself asking. A sudden sparkle of emotion shone in his eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came.  
  
" Same reason you didn't," he said breathed in slowly, and finally added, " I couldn't " My heart quickened, " if I have a gun in my hands now, somehow I wouldn't be able to shot you," I whispered. He blinked and took out his gun.  
  
"You have to. " He pushed the gun into my hands, "it's the only way that you can avenge for your father, you can now escape the horrors that haunt you, you'll be free."  
  
I stared at the gun carefully. "Free."I whispered, " Free from my horrors, from everything." I stared up at him, "free from my past horrors but at the same time creating another horror?" He looked up at me with a puzzled look. I couldn't believe myself. This was an opportunity I cannot miss, why am I hesitating.why?  
  
" My father told me that wars are much like puppet shows, you may never know who the puppetmaster is. It is either betray or be betrayed or kill or get killed. " I said as I gently place the gun back into his hands. " The puppet is controlled and has to obey the puppetmaster."  
  
Gently he touched my hands and I felt warmth spreading through my body from his hand. " I was the puppet that destroyed Sanq Kingdom 6 years ago." He whispered as his bangs covered his face completely. "Please don't forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness."  
  
Something inside me began to breakdown. Revenge is the right thing. I kept telling myself. I need to kill him. I have to. How would I face Father if I don't? Different thoughts began to eat away my sanity as I felt my world spinning around. Strong hands caught me as my body loses control and fell. I looked up and saw those Prussian eyes. They were different this time.  
  
No longer empty or emotionless.  
  
His embrace felt warm, it was a feeling that was long forgotten after the many years I isolated my self. Tears began to flow freely out of my eyes. I wanted to cry, release all the shadows that have been kept inside me for so long, everything. Heero gently stroked my hair in a smoothing motion as I felt relaxed and closed my eyes. Leaning into his masculine chest felt strangely relaxing, being near him made me feel whole.  
  
*** "Father." I cried, " Father, don't leave me." I ran faster as the figure in front began to vanish. "Relena, I was waiting for you." The figure spoke and I could see him so clearly. His eyes full of pain and fear, how he was when I last saw him. " I knew that you would come and rescue our kingdom, but you never came. I never gave up hope but it was too late. Promise me that you won't disappoint us again." His voice trailed away as shadows swallowed him up. "No, Father, please tell me what I have to do, when can I finally be with you." I cried as a beam of blinding light pierced through the sky. " Relena.please.you promised." Father disappeared completely. " No...." I cried as I fell.  
***  
  
I shot up; breathing quickly as my hands brushed away the sweat that tinkled down my cheeks. I looked around, remembering why I was here. Oh yes, I fell asleep in Heero's arms. The cold bed sent shivers down my spine. He must have carried me back here. Heero, my enemy.  
  
" Father, that was you in my dreams wasn't it. You are trying to tell me something aren't you." I cried as I buried my face into my hands. "Father, please guide me, I'm lost, I don't know how long I can take this. Heero is my enemy but I.I don't know if I can kill him or not. Father, I miss you. I want to see you. But.do I have to kill him before I can see you? " Quietly I fished out my gun that I secretly brought years ago. " It looks like its finally time that this came in handy. "I whispered. " Father, I'll do anything to see you again."  
  
Anything.  
  
(End Relena POV)  
  
It was his fault she became this way, his fault that nightmares haunt her even now, she has to do it. She has to avenge for her father's death. She is the Peacecraft Princess; perhaps the only seed left in the Peacecraft Monarchy.  
  
Heero starred blankly into the computer screen. Dr J, his Mentor contacted him earlier, leaving him realizing the harsh reality. They are not meant to be together. It just wouldn't happen. Its either he destroys her or she destroys him. They were enemies, destined to be apart.  
  
"Stay away from her" Dr J warned him, " She is full of mysterious, you don't know what she is hiding. A person wouldn't easily forget blood stained hatred, you know she is going to seek revenge on you sooner or later. " Heero saw a flash of her smile, her sky blue eyes, full of emotions, glowing like the sun.  
  
"Relena isn't like that. I believe in her. I don't know how but I know that we can defy destiny and be together. If revenge is what she truly desire than so be it." Heero said sincerely.  
  
Dr J's brows contracted in thought. "You've changed greatly Heero Yuy. Your mission is not first priority any more is it. "  
  
Heero stared into the old mans eyes as he spoke. " I haven't changed, I've only found something more important to me."  
  
Dr J shook his head slowly. "I hope the path you choose will serve you well." Dr J said as he terminated the link.  
  
Outside, Relena was torn in half.  
  
***  
  
The sky was grey, shades of grey clashed as teardrops of rain danced against the hard ground. Neither Heero walked down the quiet hallway, his footsteps echoing in the distance. She was missing. He hasn't seen her since after he carried her back to her room. Where could she be? Did something happen to her?  
  
He ran down the hallway and into Relena's room, hoping to she her, alive. Pushing open the door, Heero scanned around the room. Ingraved on the wall, in bright red letters was the words.  
  
' What was important to you is gone, Buried deep within the ashes, Blown away by the wind. '  
  
She was gone; someone took her away from him. His most precious treasure. His cold fingers ran along the crimson writing, he blinked, slowly tasting the red stain on his finger. It was blood. Her blood. He collapsed onto the ground, what is he going to do now? The only light in his world was gone. He felt weak; she was his only strength. Her smile appeared in his mind. Warmth spread through his body as he found the strength to stand up. Something inside him still believed that she was alive. It was a feeling inside him; some how he felt connected to her. She couldn't have died. She was an angel. He has to find her; he didn't want to admit it. He needed her. Traces of blood were clearly visible on the smooth marble floor. Her blood. She was near, what if she was in danger? Grabbing his gun, Heero quickly checked the ammunition, then slid against the wall, alert for any noises or movements. Finally reaching his destination, Heero looked around the room. It bought back memories. There he was, leaning against the pillar when she came in and changed his life. He stood there when she fell into his arms. He remembered the way the faint floral scent that enveloped her as she came near the way she fit so perfectly into his arms and the way her eyes shone with emotions as she spoke. He blinked and clear drops of tears rolled down his cheeks. " Strange, I thought the rain stopped."  
***  
  
{Heero's POV}  
  
She was here, in the centre of the room, her eyes staring blankly past me. I ran quickly to her and embraced her tightly, scared that she might vanish again. " Relena," I managed to croak out, " The attacker might be near, you must get out of here." My hands slid down her slender waist and felt her smooth flesh. I looked down and saw her thin cotton dress ripped to rags and the remains hanging off her body. Rage built up inside me immediately. Her attacker tried to take advantage of her. " Relena what happened? Who did this to you? Are you hurt?" I examined her slim figure, relived to see her in no danger. She slowly held out her arm. Blood soaked through the make thin cotton make shift bandage. Her Dress. My eyes stared straight into hers, trying to find an answer.  
  
" What was important to you is gone, Buried deep within the ashes, Blown away by the wind. " She whispered. Her eyes were distant and empty.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
" What was important to you is gone, Buried deep within the ashes, Blown away by the wind. Relena died, I killed her Heero." I grabbed her and shook her roughly.  
  
"Relena what's wrong with you."  
  
"The Relena you know and love died." She held out her blood soaked arm. "She wanted revenge but she was weak. She couldn't kill you, so she decided to end her life and her blood proved her love for you." Her slender fingers gripped the cold metal of her gun. " And your blood will pay for the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
I walked toward her. " Then why didn't you kill me when you had the chance to? "  
  
" Remember when I said that wars are merely puppet shows, you may never know who the puppetmaster is, it's either betray or be betrayed, Heero. I couldn't kill you then. I wanted you to suffer the loss of loved ones. You did not deserve to die so easily. " She whispered as she trained the gun on to my chest.  
  
" I finally understand, the blood on the wall, the bomb that went off at the conference room, you did it yourself. This was all a set up to get your revenge. You are the puppetmaster in this show Relena aren't you?" She trembled slightly and her sky blue eyes shone as she fought back the tears.  
  
" Yes."  
  
This is it. Everything was a lie.  
  
" Relena, if I die you'll be free, you will not need to face this darkness inside you any longer. Please end this now." I looked at her one last time then closed my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero" A single tear rolled down her cheek as she pulled the trigger.  
  
*** I'm in heaven; at least I think I am. I tried my hardest to open my eyes but all I saw was white before I gave into my desire to close my eyes again a soft melody caught my attention. Someone was singing.  
  
Relena  
  
My eyes shot open, I have to see her. My vision was un focused and I could see nothing but white again. My eyes protested in pain as I tried my hardest to see. The soft melody stopped and I felt slight movement beside me. A pair of dark glasses and white hair came into view. I frowned " Relena doesn't have white hair."  
  
My jaw is at ground level. I finally realised that I wasn't in Heaven. I was in Hell. It was Dr J.  
  
"Your lucky I was worried and came Heero Yuy or you'd be six feet under. The bullet ripped through your shoulders but you had no fatal injuries. You were quite lucky." He handed me a glass of water. " What did I say, stay away from that woman, you didn't listen did you." I tried to sit up but a sharp pain tore through my body. "Where is she?" I said through gritted teeth. Dr J stood and walked out the room. "She is the reason you're is still here Yuy." He called over his shoulder. I turned and saw her.  
  
"Relena" I breathed out.  
  
She quietly made her way to my bed side, her head hung low and her blonde hair covered her face.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked, mesmerised by her eyes shinning with different shades of blue.  
  
" I asked you that question before Heero. You said that you couldn't. I guess I felt the same way. I couldn't either."  
  
"Oh..." an awkward silence filled the room as she looked down again.  
  
"I should be leaving now." She said as she stood up. I grabbed onto her, stopping her.  
  
" Relena" I pulled her down and brushed my lips across her forehead. She was startled slightly but gave in. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Emotions unfamiliar to me overwhelmed the cold barriers. I gripped onto her more tightly, knowing that this will be the last time I can ever hold her again. She pulled away slowly and stepped back.  
  
" One day we would be able to sit together and talk normally and forget about the past." She smiled painfully at the impossible dream. "Right now I find that I am not able to forget." Tears once again flow down her cheeks. She blinked and smiled slightly. "Good Bye Heero." she turned and walked away.  
  
" I'll be waiting for you Relena," I wanted to believe myself. "I know that one day we would both forget and you will return back into my life." I called to her retreating back.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered and she left with out a backward glance. Her footsteps echoed down the distant corridor.  
  
"Goodbye Relena."  
  
END  
  
AN: This one took a while to write and plan out and it's been sitting in one of my folders for quite a while before I decided how to deal with it. Please R&R! Pretty please! *puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
